A champions choice
by Sirina Heart
Summary: Alice needs to save Wonderland from her insanity, but to do so she would have to make Wonderland a reality can she make the choices she needs too? Or will she run away from her Wonderland? With the help of the Hatter and her other friends. Rated M for sexual content and disturbing moments. Alice/ Hatter romance :) R
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to start another story, which I am very excited for... Alice in wonderland! Yay one of my favorite stories :) **

**I don't own the books, movies, anything. I'm not going to repeat it either.**

**This story takes place after she comes back from wonderland, but something just isn't right. (Tim burton version with a bit of American McGee's Alice) **

**Well lets hop into the rabbit hole and find out for our selfs shall we? **

* * *

Chapter 1.

"_Alice... oh Alice..." _A voice called, beckoning her to come to them.

_As those voices called to her, she'd run faster in the other direction._

_Just keep running Alice they will leave you alone. _She said to herself, tripping on a red oak tree root.

"_Come back to us Alice... we need you..." _A strange familiar voice called.

_Like hell she was going to stop now, she knew what would happen if she stopped now. Alice keep running which felt like a millennium, but the shadows caught up with her rather quickly, making her trip and land on her stomach. As she looked up, a dark shadowed cat-like face appeared, she screams._

* * *

Alice woke up with a fright, siting up in bed holding her chest, breathing very heavily.

_Oh it was only a dream... but why did it feel so real? _She thought to herself. _Maybe some fresh air will help me sleep._

She walked outside onto her balcony and breathed the fresh, night air. Alice leaned on the edge pondering to herself.

_What was that dream about? I wish I knew, but I have no memory of it. _She thought sadly to herself.

She wishes to know what this dream meant to her, but all that came to her mind was blurry visions and voices. Alice finally stops racking her brain trying to figure out what all this meant and goes back inside to lay down, but she couldn't sleep, for that haunting cat face scared her dearly. Early the next morning her mother Helen was shaking her harshly.

"Alice wake up, your going t0 be late" Her mother said ripping off her blanket.

"How is it that I'm always late to something?" She said not knowing why she did, into the pillow.

"Excuse me?"

Alice removes her head from the pillow quickly.

"I'm sorry, it's just I haven't slept very much, I had a strange dream"

"Oh Alice not this again, you just came back from your dreams, your not going to be sucked back in are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You would talk in riddles and of strange creatures a few months ago but we toke care of it with some medication "

"I did?" She question,disregarding the other comment.

_Oh dear what have I caused for my mother, maybe these creatures are linked to my dream?! _She thought.

"I am sorry mother, besides it was only a dream, there was no harm right?"

"Yes Alice everything is fine" Her mother replied. "Now please get up and get dressed, we are to met a new suitor for you"

"Why must I be married?" "Alice your 20 now, don't you want to find love?" "I don't think I could love anyone from this world, I think I found it once but I do not know where it went" Alice said remembering a dark memory of a orange haired fellow.

"There you go again talking in riddles"

_What is my mother talking about, I am not speaking in riddles, it's true I do love someone I can feel it, but I do not know who or where that man is. She thought._

With that her mother leaves and Alice goes into the bathroom to clean up and brush her tangled hair, then she noticed something odd, her hair was turning black! Slowly her blond hair turned to gray, to brown and then to black in a matter of seconds.

_What is going on here?! _She freaked.

Touching her newly colored hair in fear, she screams for her mother. Helen came running into the bathroom, panting.

"Alice what's wrong?" She no longer needed an explanation for she saw her hair. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!" Alice yells. "Do you think I would of did this to my own hair, I look absolutely horrid"

"Come there must be a way to fix this" She said dragging Alice outside under the water pump.

After a while of rinsing and scrubbing at Alice's hair the color just wasn't washing away.

"Oh dear, now I guess we shall have to cancel the party"

Yes! Alice thought happily.

"If we are done here I would like to go for a walk"

She leaves her mothers side, to start walking along the paths of there home and woods. Alice loved the woods, the smell of the Red Oak's she loved the most, it reminded her of a place she use to dream of.

_I miss that place, I can feel it, but why can I not remember it? Oh this is no good I am going to go crazy just thinking about it._

"Alice!" Margret called out to her.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked annoyed.

"Mother asked me to help you get your blond hair back, but I see it is already blond again"

"Huh?" She said looking down at her hair, which she failed to notice due to the wind blowing it behind her.

_How odd, I wonder why it did that, oh no I'm going crazy again am I?_ She scared herself with that thought.

"What were you doing out here by your self anyway?" Her sister asked her.

"Pondering the thoughts of an imaginary world, which only I can enter"

"Alice? Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes I am fine, just my head hurts"

"Come I'll take you home"

Just like that Alice faints on the ground from unknown causes.

"Alice!" Margret shrieks. "Someone help me!" She shouts.

She picks Alice up to carry her back inside.

_God your heavy you lazy oaf... wake up Alice... please. _Her sister thought.

Margret gets her to the side door into the kitchen and finally got some help from the gardeners.

"Mother!" She shouts.

"Margret please, no shouting in the house" Just then she noticed her daughter out cold. "What happen?"

"Well I found her she was pretty distraught and then I asked her about her hair, she said her head hurt and I told her I'd take her back to the house, but she just fainted instead. Mother I swear I didn't hurt her"

"I believe you, I just hope she wakes up.

* * *

**So I'm excited for this story, how about you? Leave your comments, reviews, please don't kill me if you don't like it. I'll post when I can :) bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I do not know why my story is not on search only on my profile help?**

* * *

_Alice awakes on the cold, hard ground, being tickled by the grass. Alice sits up looking around at her surroundings, but nothing looked familiar._

_Where am I? She asked herself._

_The trees looked different was the first thing she noticed, Alice got up weakly and turned around to look back at where she came, nothing! Her home was gone._

_Oh no, I'm back aren't I? She thought scared. Where are all the monsters? This can't be the same place._

_Alice...your back. A voice replied to her thoughts, did it almost sound happy to see her?_

_Oh no... not again._

_Alice... please don't run away from us, your making it worse for yourself. The voice told her._

_Alice starts running away, but she went the wrong way and a tall man caught her and gave her a huge hug, she was completely thrown off by that gesture. She tries to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but he was extremely strong, she almost felt safe in his arms. _

_Who is this man? Alice pondered._

_How could you forget me Alice? That's not very nice._

_"But I don't know you, so let go" She said screaming pushing the man away._

_"Alice please! Running will make all this worse"_

_Again with that nonsense talk, does he ever shut up? Alice laughed to herself._

_She runs more, but no matter how much she ran the forest was never ending. The more she ran the darker things got, the trees seemed to melt, the flowers turned sickly, the ground was beginning to lose its green grass, and the sky turned black, no more blue sky. The fog started to come in, now this was beginning to look very bad. Just then she slams hard into something, she looks up, no face._

_How curious, but now thinking about it that other man didn't have either. She thought_

_"Gotcha" A voice said._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_"Save us" The tall man said._

_Just after that more creatures and people come out of no where._

_"Save us Alice, please" They called to her._

_There was a creepy laugh, that almost sounded insane._

* * *

Alice flashes her eyes open and sits straight up in bed, relived to be home in her own bed with no monsters after her, she was covered in sweat and melting leather on her arms where the tall man held her.

"Oh I think she has woken up" Someone said from behind the bedroom door.

The door swings open and Helen, Margret, Lowell, and the gardener all bursted through the door, huddling around Alice.

"Oh thank heavens your awake" Helen said.

"You scared me, don't you know"

"Crazy kid" Lowell says snobbish.

Alice looks at Lowell in disgust.

"I wouldn't push my buttons to hard Lowell, I still remember that detail very well"

"I'm glad your awake" He muttered.

"What happened" Her mother asked.

"Well I was walking the paths in the woods, that's when Margret came looking for me and asked about my hair, but then I felt strange, heavy in a way, and that's all I remember"

"You fainted Alice"

"I did?" She covered her face in her hands. "Am I mad?" She asked.

"No child you are not, you just might have been over tired it happens to the best of us" Helen said holding back what she really thought. "What is all over your arms?"

"OH?" She didn't even notice. "I'm not sure maybe its mud?"

Helen stuck her finger on it, it was not mud.

"Alice this feels like leather"

"How could that be?" She asked them.

"Don't make us send you to the looney place again, your being very worry-sum" Margret said holding her sisters hand.

"If anything she should of never left" Lowell said not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"I've heard enough from your mouth Lowell, you are nothing but a condescending cheat, who doesn't have a heart, who makes fun of the ones below you, and has tried to rape me on more than one account" Alice stands up on her bed making everyone back off from her, except Lowell who was mortified. "You are a filthy, slimy, disturbed man who I wish would fall down a rabbit hole never to be seen again!" Alice rages.

Just then everyone's eyes grow large as they watch Alice's hair turn black once again.

"What do you have to say for your self Lowell?"

Margret looks at her husband.

"Darling do you believe her over me? I mean look at her she's completely mad"

"One thing my sister does not do is lie, the Kingsleigh's were raised better than that, now for you sir get out or I will have you arrested for many of things"

Lowell is speechless, how could she choose that crazy girl over her own husband. With that he up and left I'm sure never to be seen again. Alice plops down on the bed finally satisfied that he is gone, but feels strange for one reason in-particular... He never tried to rape her, why did she say that?

_Maybe it happened in a dream? Either way he's gone from mine and Margret's life for good, I hope. Alice thought_.

"Margret I'm so sorry, it just slipped out because he was being mean to me and seeing him next to you revolted me I couldn't take lying anymore" She cried.

"It is okay you did the right thing" Margret said holding her sister.

"The worst part is I think I lied about him hurting me, I think that was a dream"

"Well it doesn't matter he's gone now"

"But the black hair came back unfortunately" Helen butted in.

"Yes" Margret said unhappy about it.

"I don't mind it, just leave it I'm sure it will go away again"

"Are you sure?" Helen asked.

Alice nodded her head.

"Just this morning you said you hated it"

"I changed my mind, I am allowed to, yes?"

"Of course you are"

Helen and Margret leave Alice alone in her bedroom, but Alice failed to notice one of the gardeners sitting in a chair by the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh haha... I must of dozed off worrying about you, good day miss Alice"

"You too"

Well that was odd.

Alice looked down at her arms where the leather had melted onto her, it almost looked like hands.

"Curiouser and curiouser" She remarked.

She goes to the tub turns it on and starts scrubbing off the blackness, which came off nicely, Alice was pleased with that. After here bath she was towel drying her hair when she saw it was blond again!

_How strange that my hair does funny things like this. I wonder why this is happening._

Once she was dressed and her hair was done up she headed down to supper. But she stopped behind the door, to hear a very worry sum conversation.

"She needs to go back" Margret said.

"I will not have my daughter go back to that place, don't you see they have brained washed her!" Helen said upset.

"Mother! She's completely bonkers, for god sakes you saw her hair turn colors right before your eyes"

Helen goes silent and starts to cry.

"If you think I will fix her then she will go back" Helen said with her head down.

_How could my own family send me to an asylum! If they don't want me then I'll run away! Alice thought furiously._

Just then the door opens and her own family and there before their eyes was Alice again with black hair fuming.

"Alice?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**So yes I am going to pro-long Alice's return to wonderland as long as I can, I want to put many visions and past memories in before I make it confusing but don't worry her and Hatter will be together very shortly.**

** Also I am mixing a little bit of through the looking glass in here so excuse the out of context things, it will make for a great story. **

**I hope you are enjoying and I would like to know how you all are finding it in the search because I can not find it anywhere besides my profile page please tell me how you have found this! please? **

* * *

"What are you doing down here you should be resting" Her mother said, hoping Alice didn't hear what they talked about.

"I came down to eat, but I guess you rather have me sent off to I know not where"

"Please try and understand Alice we'd be sending you, only to make you better" Margret protested.

"Maybe, you Margret should go and see for yourself how the asylum works, because I for one do not plan on attending any tea parties there"

_Oh, again with the strange little comments, why do I keep saying them? Maybe I should go... Alice thought._

"Your not going anywhere Alice, the only place I want you to be is in bed" Helen said.

"Being in bed is like being strapped to a table" Alice mutters.

_Wait a moment am I remembering something?_

* * *

_"Alice dear we have your medication, please take it"_

_"Thank you, I always feel better when I have this" Alice said looking very drugged, swaying back and forth._

_She takes the medication and is out in a matter of seconds, the nurses take her to a table and strap her down to it. They take a funny looking machine and strap it to Alice's head and it gives her a shock. After a few more shock sessions, Alice wakes up still strapped to the table. She screams and as soon as she did the nurses rush over to try and give her more medication but she didn't take it._

_"You bastards let me out of this thing" Alice screams._

_"Please calm down its okay we were running some tests"_

_"Tests? You were working on me! I know the fucking difference!" Alice rages on._

_Just then a man bursts through the doors and finds Alice in horrific shape. The nurses and doctors back away._

_"Hatter?!" Alice cries, staring at him. _

_The Mad Hatter unties her bonds and carries her out of there, far in to a dark alley way._

_"What are you doing here?" Alice shrieks._

_"I saw you were in danger so I came to rescue you, oh my poor Alice what have they done to you?" He said hugging her._

_"Hatter I've missed you" She said looking up into his eyes. "I mean I feel lost with out you"_

_"Your okay now lassie, I am terribly sorry tho I have to return, Wonderland needs me"_

_"Please don't go" She cried._

_"I must, I'm sorry this has happened, here I shall fix you"_

_"How?" She was crying hard now._

_"Like this" The Hatter was crying at this point as well._

_He put his finger to her head a out shot a beam of light._

_"Fair farren Alice" The Hatter said disappearing into her mind._

_When the light reseeded Alice was alone. She put a hand up to her face._

_I was crying? How silly of me to be crying, not that I remember how I got here or why I was in the first place, but mother must be waiting for me._

* * *

_Hatter? Wonderland? The asylum? Why do I remember these things now? How could I of forgotten all of this? Alice's brain was moving so fast she couldn't even think._

"You had me brain washed so I wouldn't remember Wonderland?"

"Alice understand that you were going crazy, we did what we thought was right" Helen protested.

"How could you! You knew I was ill and you sent me away!"

Alice turned on her heels and ran; ran far away, wishing she could go back to her wonderland and Hatter.

_Oh Hatter I'm so sorry I forgot you, never will it happen again, for I Alice will find you. Alice promised herself._

Alice kept running farther into the woods away from her home, away from the insanity, which calmed down after she left the house. Her blond hair came back and she slowed down to a walking pace.

_Now how do I find wonderland... not like I ever found it; it usually found me, but I needed to get back but how?_

Alice stopped, leaning against a tree so she could catch her breath and to think of an idea to find her true home.

"Hatter" She sighed.

_Alice... She heard a voice in her head._

"Who's there?" She called

_Stay there, it's not safe here. That voice said again._

This time she knew who it was; it was her Hatter, warning her not to come back to Wonderland.

_No Alice, please, I will already be punished for contacting you, your to close to finding us again, the red queen will kill you. Hatter said fading as he spoke._

"I'm coming Hatter, I don't belong here" Alice said mad at him for saying to stay away.

_No Alice, please, I will already be punished for contacting you, your to close to finding us again, the red queen will kill you. Hatter said fading as he spoke._

"I don't care I'm coming weather you like it or not" Alice protested.

Why are you always to small or to tall? Hatter asked. Fair farren Alice.

* * *

Alice drops to her knees sobbing.

Why didn't he want me to come back? And the Red Queen, she was banished what has happened to my Wonderland? I must get back, he said I was close, but how close?

Just then the gardener from earlier found her.

"There you are, your mother is worried sick again"

"I wish to never go back there"

"Alice I may be just a gardener but I'm worried about you as well, what is going on?"

"If I told you; you'd send me away too"

"I promise I won't" He said holding his heart.

"Okay... It all started when I was younger, I would have dreams about a magical world called Wonderland, when I was 19 my mother had made plans to marry me off to some awful man, so I ran away and fell down a hole. I ended up in wonderland again I had a choice to stay or leave I left because there were questions that needed an answer and now I'm having dreams of it again"

"I see well I may have some answers for you, come" He extends his hand for her to follow him.

Alice doesn't take it.

"Look I'm not gonna hurt you, I want you to get there as bad as you do, can't you trust a stranger once"

"I don't know, you don't seem hurtful, and you did help me"

She toke his hand with worry sum thoughts coursing through her head. They reached his little home farther into the woods, she could see inside the window that there was something big and gold leaning against the wall in the back. The gardener opened the door and Alice couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed leave your comments and reviews below I love to hear from you :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Has any one seen the Alice mini series? well I just watched it and I loved it! so after this story is complete I'm going to write a story about that too, I can not wait.**

**any way i hope your enjoying this story.**

**heres chapter 4 :) **

* * *

"What is this?" Alice asked pointing to the strange mirror.

"This is called the looking glass, it will take you to Wonderland if that is what you wish"

"More than anything in the world!" Alice exclaimed. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Benjamin, why?"

"I would like to thank the man that is going to take me back to where I belong"

"I see, I must warn you tho your Wonderland isn't the same as it once was"

"I do not understand what you mean, how has it changed?"

"Your insanity is killing Wonderland, you need to get help"

"So why show me this, if you weren't going to let me go?"

"For when you do get better, they will need you to take your home back from the Red Queen"

"How do you know all this?"

"I found this mirror in an old castle, so I tried to bring it back here but I grabbed the sides and was pulled in to a dream world, hearing all about this girl named Alice so I brought the mirror here until you were ready"

"I am ready, I need to see Hatter now!" Alice demanded.

"Not with that temper your not, your Hatter? You say, needs you as much as you need him, but that must wait"

"No I can't wait!" She screams.

Benjamin hits Alice a crossed her face, knocking her out.

* * *

_"Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea" He smiled at her._

_"Well you must, you made it up"_

_"Silly Alice, I can make up whatever I chose, I chose that"_

_Alice pours herself a cup of tea._

_"When do you think Mally and Thackery be here?" Alice asked._

_"Oh time is standing very still for them right now"_

_"Oh? Did you tell them not to come again?"_

_"How did you guess?" Hatter said smiling brightly._

_"It's quiet obvious, they never come so I don't suppose they will now"_

_"That is I arranging our little tea parties to be private"_

_"Why might I ask?" Alice asked curious._

_"Alice your too curious"_

_Hatter grabs her hand sweetly, while smiling._

_"Tell me?" Alice asked._

_"I have feelings for a certain Alice, but I'm frightened she will turn on me"_

_"I have a feeling those feeling will be returned"_

_Hatter doesn't speak for he has been shocked by his Alice, instead he gets up from the table and lifts Alice off her feet and carries her inside._

_"Hatter where are we going?"_

_He doesn't reply but carries her into his home, Hatter kicks the door open and Alice gets her first look inside his home, which wasn't very messy to her surprise, he had a kitchen, a sitting area, a bathroom, but only one bedroom. He sets her on the couch as he goes to the kitchen digging around in the cabinets, Alice looks at him confused._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Hush, if the red queen knew you were here she would have us executed"_

_"What do you mean?" Alice asked more confused._

_"She's 'ere" He said in an Scottish accent._

_The door gets knocked down and in barges some of the red queens Hench men grabbing a hold of Alice, just then the Red Queen comes in._

_"Alice my dear it has been too long" She said with a evil grin._

_"Bloody big head!" Alice spat right in her face._

_The queen slapped her, that made the Hatter very angry, he clenched his fists and tried to lunge forward but was stopped by the heart guards, The queen saw this._

_"Hatter do you have feelings for this girl?" The queen asked._

_The Hatter laughs insanely._

_"That wee ' ittle lad, I wouldn't dream of it, let ' im go" Hatter said still in his Scottish accent._

_"You heard him, let her go" The red queen snapped._

_"How about I take her? Save ye the trouble" Hatter suggested._

_"GO!" She demanded._

_Hatter quickly carried Alice away from harm, but she fought him, because she thought he lied to her._

_"Stop Alice your okay, I have you now" He said holding her close._

_"You lied to me" She cried into his shoulder, gripping his hair, hugging him close._

_"I didn't lie Alice, I protected you, now I'm sending you back before you really get hurt"_

_"No please Hatter don't, I need to be here with you"_

_The Mad Hatter cries along with Alice._

_"It's the only way, will be okay here, I promise" Hatter sets her down and gives her a quick kiss on the head before he shoves her through the glass mirror. "I'll come back to you"_

* * *

Alice wakes up in the gardeners home, confused and alone, where is he? She gets up, but when she gets up little hairs fall off her lap, she leans down to pick some up. Orange hair?!

_That dream was real? No it couldn't be that already happened, but how did I end up with his hair on me? Oh I am going insane. Alice said sadly to herself._

Just then the door opened and in walks Benjamin.

"Ah your awake I see, have any strange dreams?"

"Only one" Alice recalls.

"Would it happen to have anything to do with the Hatter?"

"How do you know that" She asked hiding the hair behind her back.

"I saw the hair, don't be foolish"

"How can that happen?" Alice asked watching him very closely.

"You must of transported yourself in to a dream, it's very rare for people to do it, but you my dear are very special" He tries to move closer back she backs away.

"You move any closer I'll jump into that mirror and bust the one in wonderland so you can't find me"

"Oh please Alice are you really that stupid?"

"No" She said nervous.

He walks closer to her, maybe a little too close for comfort. Benjamin grabs her shoulders and forces her to kiss him! He shoves her to the bed trying to get at her but Alice knees him as hard as she could in the groin and he stumbles backwards, but not down, he comes lunging back towards her, but her focus was one the mirror, someone has just stepped through it.

"ARG" Benjamin yelped.

Benjamin gets his hair yanked back by the man who stepped through the mirror, Alice couldn't see who he was, for he had on a hood and a long cloak, all she could see were two different colored stockings and some funny looking shoes. The hooded man threw the gardener against the wall, grabbed him again threw him to the floor once again picked him up and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The cloaked man turned his attention to Alice next who was very fearful at this point.

"Please leave me alone"

He shook his head no and proceeded to extend his hand out for her.

"I don't trust strangers"

He again shoves his hand towards her, almost pleading, she takes his hand, scared and he leads her to the mirror.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He puts his finger up to what looked to be his mouth and squeezed her hand as he tugged her through the mirror.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know you all must be wondering who the hooded man is he will be reviled very soon :) review please? id love it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So yes she is finally in wonderland! yay!... I keep picturing Andrew Lee Potts as The Mad Hatter now tho so if he ever seems out of character I'm sorry that's my fault, I'm going to try to keep him as close as I can to Johnny Depp's Hatter, but I do apologize now for what ever I mess up on in the future.**

**So here is chapter 5 I hope you all love it, its a little less insane, but alas the insanity is not gone yet! **

* * *

Alice hit the ground with a thud, while the man that brought her here landed on his feet. He quickly picked her up and carried her into the woods.

_What has happened here? Everything is so dark and gloomy, not even the flowers are saying hello, and who is this man?_

The hooded man walks through the darken forest to a clearing with a modern sized home near the edge of the forest, he kicks the door open and sets her down on the couch.

_What is this place? Oh I do hope I am not killed before I find Hatter... Alice said worried._

The hooded man walks away down the hall and Alice takes the opportunity to search the house, which she didn't find much, for it really was just an empty house, just then he comes back and see's Alice snooping around and comes towards her.

"Please don't hurt me, I just don't know who you are, I thought maybe something in this house could tell me, who you are"

The figure just put his finger to Alice's lips and she falls silent. Alice glances down at his hand but they were covered by gloves.

Damn, who is this man? The only leads I have are, he saved me, but to what extent, he is from Wonderland, for his socks and shoes do not look normal, and maybe he could be trying to get me reunited with Hatter?

_Oh who knows but he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me._

He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom where a cozy looking bed laid and a night dress was placed on top of the bed. Alice turns around to thank him, but he was gone. She slips out of her dress and puts on a purplish dress for bed.

_I wonder who taught him how to sew? The dress fell correctly in all right places, how would he know that?" Alice continued to think of all the strange things about this man._

Just as she sat down on the bed there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Alice said standing up.

He walks in with a cup of tea and some scorns, but suddenly stops amazed in her beauty I would image. He shakes it off and sets her tray down and heads for the door.

"Thank you, and goodnight" Alice said kindly

"Guid nicht (goodnight)" He said in Scottish.

He shuts the door and it grows quiet which makes Alice nervous. She could hear a machine whirling down the hall but she didn't dare leave her bed, so she laid quietly awake in the bed, recapping today's events in her head. She just hoped that someone familiar would visit. After a few hours she couldn't take laying their any longer, she got up and sat by the window staring out side into the darkness but no body passed by, she sat under the window watching the trees move for a while longer but soon enough she was dreaming again.

_Alice and Hatter were outside on the white queens balcony, just before battle._

"_Hatter I'm frightened, I don't think I can kill it"_

"_You must Alice" Hatter turns to face her. "But don't worry your sweet little head to much, because I will always protect you"_

_How odd, he's never responded this way before. Alice pondered._

_Just then Alice shivered and Hatter noticed, he toke off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, which Alice hardly even noticed, she was so transfixed on the Jabberwocky and having to slay it._

"_Alice I know what your thinking, but I promise you will not be alone" He grabbed her hand._

_She looked up at him, blushing as she does so._

_I don't understand this, I thought he may be more of a father to me than what I'm feeling now. Alice thought._

"_Hatter, do you want me to stay?" Alice asked._

"_Of course I do!" He beamed, squeezing her hand tighter. "We could have tea all the time then!"_

_She smiled at the thought of tea time everyday with Hatter, Thackery, Mally, and even Chessur._

"_I would love that, but where would I stay?"_

"_With me!" He said again over joyed. _

"_Don't you think that would be a little odd?"_

_Hatter seemed distracted with thoughts of Alice._

"_Tarrent" Alice said._

_She hardly used his real name and when she did it meant something serious._

"_Yes Alice?" Hatter said UN-distracted now._

"_Never mind, I was just thinking out loud"_

"_You should go inside and get warm, we don't want you to get sick before battle"_

"_Maybe that would be better" Alice muttered under her voice._

_He swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style, setting Alice onto her bed, he kneels down on the side of her bed, Alice rolls on her side so she can face him._

"_Are you warm yet?" Hatter asked, looking into her eyes._

"_I am a little warm, yes, thank you for the jacket, would you like it back?" Alice asked._

"_No you keep it love I will be just fine" Hatter said once again grabbing her hand and stroking it._

"_Stay with me, please?"_

"_Of course, Alice I do have a word I'd like to share with you"_

"_Oh? That would be?"_

"_A loue ye (I love you)" He said in Scottish._

"_Are you going to tell me what that means?" Alice asks._

"_No, because you will know, when it is time" Hatter said smiling._

_This is so odd, this night, Hatter is being very nice to me, but I can't figure out why I have this feeling to hug him, to hold, him, maybe even to kiss him._

"_Hatter... I have this funny feeling inside" Alice said speaking out loud, on accident._

"_What kind of funny feeling? Is it the same one I am having?" Hatter asked, curious of her feelings._

"_Tarrent..." She says quietly._

"_Alice..."_

_They lean into each other sharing there very first kiss._

Alice wakes upout of cold, dead, sleep. Finding herself on the floor, she shivered for the cold air from outside, was seeping inside. She got up and crawled into the bed, but noticed something hanging on the door, the Hatter's jacket?!

What is this doing here? Alice asked herself.

She got up and lifted it off of the door, she held it close, it still was warm and filled with his aromas; tea, cakes, and Red wood. Alice slipped her arms into it's sleeves and wrapped it closely around her, she laid back in bed falling asleep instantly, having Hatter close to her heart now. She woke up in the morning feeling warm and fuzzy inside, she walked down stairs and see's the hooded man in the kitchen.

"Guid mornin (Good morning)" The man said again speaking in Scottish.

"Good morning" Alice said back to him.

She sat at the table eating the food that was placed in front of her, but then noticed the tea in front of her, she drank it all down and that's when it hit her she knew who the hooded man was.

How could he hide from me? Why wasn't he more honest with me? Oh I could punch him for what he has done to me.

Alice gets up from the table abruptly and goes over to the man that was confused/ stunned, and pulls down his hood and there before her very eyes was "HER" Hatter.

"Hatter!" She exclaimed, jumping into his arms, crying and hugging him all at the same time.

"My Alice..." He sighed holding her back, relaxing his shoulders.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) review pretty please? I wanna know what you guys think**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it toke longer than usual to get this chapter up, but I was having bad writers block, I still am, and I'm completely obsessed with Andrew Lee Potts from Alice 2009 mini series, if you do get a chance to watch it; it is a great movie.**

**I did update this chapter so re-read if you want.**

* * *

They stayed there for a long while, Alice cried so hard into his arms.

"I've missed you so much" Alice exclaimed.

"As I "Mo Ghraigh" (my darling)" Hatter said.

She pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Alice demanded.

"I didn't know if you would get mad"

"I would never, you know that Hatter"

"I'm just so glad your back! I was frightfully worried about you, I saw you struggling, so I came to your rescue"

"Oh Hatter, thank you" Alice said. "But how did you get into my world? Where's the second mirror? Who was that man?"

Hatter's eyes grow wide, at Alice's 20 questions routine. He put a finger up to her lips and she went quiet.

"I will explain everything, just later after tea!" Hatter said happier now that Alice knows it's him.

"Tea time?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice, you must remember that, please?" "Of course I do" Alice replied. "I just wish you could tell me what's going on"

"No, the red queen, she's back in power, if she saw you here, it would be..." Hatter broke off and mimicked a head being chopped off.

"What do you mean the red queen is back?" Alice asked.

"Soon after you left she escaped her banishment and regained her spot on the throne"

Hatter said rubbing his hand briefly.

Alice quickly notices his odd behavior and grabs his arm before he hid it form her. She shoves up his sleeve to see bruises and cuts all along his wrist and lower arm, she didn't know the extent of his injuries, but she knew enough that he wasn't okay.

_Was the red queen torturing Hatter? Is that why he escaped to come find me? Alice asked herself._

"Alice, I….. this isn't what you think" Hatter said quickly.

"Has she been hurting you Tarrent?" Alice asked.

Hatter takes his hand away from her and covers up his cuts.

"No more silly questions, I'm quite alright, it is you I am worried about"

"How do you know" Alice asked.

"The red queen wants you... dead, if she see's you alive down here we will both be be-headed"

"How can we stop her?" Alice asked.

"I haven't a clue, but before we stop her there is one thing we do need to"

"What? Anything?" Alice said quickly.

"You mental stability is failing you, Wonderland is dying, the days have not aged since you left"

"You don't think that the shock therapy destroyed Wonderland do you?" Alice asked.

"Not impossible"

"Hatter is this your home? This is the only home I've ever seen" Alice asked changing the subject.

"My home was lost by bandits long time ago"

"Lets go get it back!"

Hatter just shakes his head.

"Not possible"

"Wheres everyone else?" Alice asked.

"Hiding I'm sure"

Alice gets up from the chair next to Hatter and walks to the window watching the trees leaves blow off the trees creating little tornado's of leafs. She laughs to herself.

"I thought coming back would be different" She said crossing her arms a crossed her chest.

"I think Wonderland will change very soon" The Hatter said coming up behind her, holding her from behind.

Alice turns around to face Tarrent holding him back now.

"Hatter..." Alice says quietly, looking up into his eye's wanting something she has longed for many months, his kiss.

Tarrent stares at her for a long while, knowing full well what she wants but he can not give her for every time he shows her that he cares for her, he gets hurt some how in the end. Hatter releases her and walks away sadly.

_Did I do something? Alice questioned herself._

"No Alice you haven't" Hatter blurted out.

Alice turned around and looked at him confused.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Tarrent said quickly, then getting mad at himself, he starts to talk to himself.

"No... no the queen she will have your head" Some voice said coming from The Mad Hatter.

"But I must, I need her" The real Hatter said.

"Stop it, she's making you go crazy stay away from her" That voice said again.

The Hatter curled up into a ball on the side of the couch.

"Hatter? Are you okay?" Alice asked going closer to him.

The Hatter laughs insanely.

"Ye little lad bet'er stay away" That creepy voice said.

"What's going on?" Alice said scared.

"Alice, go quickly" Hatter said.

Alice backs away slowly as she watched in horror, her Hatter fight himself, she cried to herself softly. Hatter screams and rips open his shirt, Alice runs off to the bed room crying her eyes out.

_What did I do to him? How bad was this insanity really? I never wanted to cause pain for my friends, nor my Hatter... please let him be okay. Alice cried to herself._

Alice sat there for at least an hour or so, wondering if Tarrent was okay, she even tried to fall asleep at one point to forget what happened but she couldn't bring herself to do it, finally after torturing herself she went back down stairs to check on him and he was still locked in the ball she left him in. Alice carefully walks closer to him, she kneels down to be at his level and notices he's asleep.

_I wonder how long he has went without sleep, he must have been tired from all the chaos I've caused... maybe I should go home. Alice pondered._

Just like that Hatter's usual green, (now blacken from the insanity) eyes shot open and he flung his body on top of hers, pinning her to the floor, playfully I might add.

"Alice, you mustn't leave, we need you... for all of Wonderland is counting on you... besides I need my Alice to stay by my side, I'm lost with out her" Hatter said way to fast.

"You have me" Alice said caressing his hair.

Hatter let go of her arms and released the anger he had built up from the fight within himself. She held his face softly.

"Please tell me what is going on?" Alice asked.

"She's watching me Alice, I shouldn't be having tea with you, she'll kill me"

"Hatter... were not having tea, is that the only time she keeps an eye on you?" "It tis what big head said" Hatter said.

"Then there is no reason to fear her, if it is not tea time yet"

Hatter stops dumbfounded and stares at Alice for a good long moment.

"If your just going to stare at me I will find something else to do" Alice blurted out, rudely.

Just then his lips crash into hers and they share a moment of heaven right on the floor where they lay. Alice wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his wild orange hair, as he stabilizes himself with one arm and the other behind her head, they stay just like that for at least a couple hours, basking in each others arms. Hatter eventually carries her don the hallway, to the room with the giant bed lays, he sets her on top of it while he sits on the side of the bed, kissing her forehead softly.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it review? next chapter up idk when sooon I hope **


	7. Chapter 7

**So finally I'm posting a new chapter :) this chapter has adult content so ye've been warned, not much to say today, I got put on medical leave at work for this stupid bladder condition so im pretty upset...**

**Well enjoy :) and review **

* * *

He gets up to leave, but Alice grabs his hand to stop him.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"You don't have many clothes, I must make you more"

Alice lets go of his hand, understanding him.

"What do I do if I have another nightmare?" Alice asked.

"Here" Hatter said handing her a small trinket.

"What it is?" Alice asked looking at it.

"Its a dream protector, it keeps your dreams slightly sane"

"Thank you Hatter... um tomorrow I want to visit these bandits and take back your home"

He gives her a shocked, confused look.

"Alice! That is an impossible task!" He exclaimed.

"If you won't come with me, then I will do it myself!"

Hatter holds her hands and kneels down before her.

"You can not go, it is your death waiting to happen" Hatter said frantic.

"You must learn to trust me, I'm not called champion for nothing" Alice said defending her tittle.

"As you wish... I will gather some men and we will go after the bandits" Hatter said softly. "Goodnight Alice" Hatter said kissing her hands.

He walks away and Alice suddenly realizes what she had said. Crawling to the edge of the bed, she swings her feet over the side and stands up, walking over to the window, just staring out into the woods.

I wonder what his home looks like, will it be big or little? It must be big, filled with many creations and trinkets. Alice thought looking at her present from Hatter. It must be that way, he was far too creative to not be.

She wondered for a moment, about what his home would be like but then started to feel very tired, so she laid back down, covering herself in his large coat, for it was the only thing that kept her safe besides him; himself. She found herself fast asleep very quickly, but that didn't stop what came next.

_Alice roomed the red queens castle looking for the Hatter but could not find him, the tweedles gave her the wrong directions again!_ _Silly Tweedles, always getting things mixed up, oh well I shall have to find him on my own. She thought going around another corner._

_She searches and searches for what seemed like hours but I'm sure it was much less time than that, for soon the Knave found her all by herself._

"_Um"_

_Alice spins around at the heartless tone in his voice._

"_One such as pretty as you, should not be rooming the castle with out at least some one" He said coldly._

"_I'm fine thank you" She said turning away._

_He grabs her hand and pulls her into an empty room and pushes her up against the wall._

"_Let me go!" She demanded._

"_Yes, fight, I like it better that way" He said licking her neck._

_She tries to push him back but he is far to strong for her to even move an inch._

"_Relax Um it will all be over shortly" He said again in her ear._

_He shoves his tongue in her mouth forcefully, Alice tries to scream but it all just gets muffled. He then shoves his hand, now uncovered, into the top of her dress, kneading her breast roughly. She cries a little at the painful motions of his hands most likely bruising her all over. He pulls her dress down just to her waist, he licks his way to her breasts and recovering her mouth with his hand, he bites down hard on her making her cry out in pain. Alice tries again to wiggle free but he has her on lock down against the wall._

"_The more you make your way out of here, the more I will take you for my own sooner" He said again nipping her too hard._

"_Bastard" She mutters under her breath._

"_What did you call me?" He said slapping her in the face._

_She held her face while he moved away from her, his mood ruined now, he leaves her in the room by herself, she pulls her dress up and falls to the ground._

_What just happened? How could it of, oh I am so ashamed. Alice cried._

_Just then she felt herself swaying, back and forth._

"Alice!" Someone said.

She thrashed about in her sleep while Hatter tried to wake her, urgently. Just then her eyes shot open and first thing she does, is swing her arms around him holding him tightly.

"Alice what's the matter?" Hatter asked.

"I had another nightmare..." She said trying not to remember it.

"It's alight, no more wetness coming from those eyes, I'll stay with you"

"Have I ever told you what happened, when I was accused of forcing myself upon the knave?"

"I do not recall that memory" Hatter said.

"When I was on my way to find you, I was approached by him, he then dragged me to an empty room, he then removed my dress and touched me harshly, his rough tongue puncturing my mouth, but I then said something to him and he backed away"

He just stares at her with a dumbfounded look.

"Hatter, are you even listening?" Alice said punching him slightly.

"Yes of course, I just don't know what to say other than, I wish I would of sliced him into tiny pieces for hurting and touching you that way"

She smiles in his chest.

"You did what you were told, which was not to kill him"

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

What a silly question, it has all healed by now. Alice thought.

"Their is not marks on me, but in her" She picked up Hatters hand and placed it on her heart.

Hatter's heart almost skipped a beat by the touch of his hand on her chest, Alice notices his erratic change in breathing and saw that he was a bit sweaty now.

"Are you all right?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, it's just this level of feeling is a little new to me"

"Oh" She said releasing his hand.

But he doesn't let go, instead he slides his hand up her face and kissed her gently.

"I'm terribly sorry Alice, that I couldn't help you, but I won't let you out of my sight again"

"Maybe we shouldn't go tomorrow" She said.

"Why the change?" Hatter asked.

"I don't feel good" She said pretending to cough.

"You know that doesn't work, it's okay to be frightened"

"I'm not I just don't think it's a good day"

Hatter laughed at her silly excuse and again tried to leave her side.

"Hatter stay with me tonight, please?" She asked him staring into his eyes.

"I shall, but just till you sleep"

She smiles peacefully and he lays next to her. Once she had fallen asleep, he tired to move away from her, but she had laid her head on his lap so he couldn't escape.

_Cleaver Alice, very cleaver. He said to him self._

Hatter laid there all night stroking her hair, squeezing her when it looked like she was fighting a nightmare, and finally sometime in the wee hours of the morning he had fallen asleep, with his Alice in his arms. When she awoke the next morning she was wrapped in an embrace that smelled of cake and tea, she knew he had stayed with her all night and was quite pleased he had done so, because that was the best night of sleep she had gotten in a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this toke me forever to post im sooooooo sorry, ive been dealing with stuff at work and my bladder condition :( but here it is, this chapter is gross idk how badly cause nothing grosses me out besides bugs and silly stupid stuff. I hope you enjoy :) if you don't like torturing type stuff skip the dream nothing really happens I promise. **

* * *

Alice lightly shook Hatter awake, he looks at her with tired eyes.

"What is the time?" Hatter asked.

"Their is no time, everything is dark"

Hatter gets up disappointed.

"No tea time again, Alice I have an answer"

"Hmm?" Alice responded.

He gets out of his bed and goes to the night stand, to pull out a tiny bottle of a purple liquid. Alice knew exactly what it was.

"I want you to do something for all of us in Wonderland and for your world"

She gives a confused/ concerned look.

"I don't think I understand"

"Turn Wonderland real, make the pain go away"

"I can't, nothing will change"

"It will, trust me"

"No!" Alice says.

Hatter watches her hair turn from blond to black in a moment of seconds, just as she runs out of the house.

"Alice wait! It's too dangerous out there"

Alice didn't care of the consequences, all she knew was, she needed to get away from him and his craziness, her feet pounded against the ground running away from her Hatter and the safety of his arms. Alice cries to herself, as she ran and ran, not knowing where she was headed, all Alice wanted to do was run far away; away from her problems, but somewhere deep down she knew that this is the only way to save herself from pure insanity, but she also didn't want to make her safe place for everyone.

_Their must be another way to fix all this. Alice thought._

Alice slows her running, knowing he wasn't following her anymore, so Alice walks down the paths of the forest hoping to find her way some how. A few hours later her feet started to hurt as did her heart, she missed him already, so much it hurt her to even think about him.

_Why would he ask me to do something like that, everything is so different. She continued._

All she could think about was what was really going on in Wonderland and how to stop it, which nothing she thought of would work.

The red queen? How did she become in power again? Was she residing some where near by? Oh my head... Alice thought.

Her head spins around and around, her thoughts whirling around in her mind, making her dizzy, she collapses onto the forest ground, passing out with a bit of blond hair returning.

_The nurse walks down the hallway with a cart full of different needles and tools. She opens the door that reads Alice Kingsleigh- mental status- dangerous._

"_Good morning Alice... how are you?" The nurse said._

"_Just lovely, thank you" Alice smiled._

"_I would like to help you, will you allow it?" She asked._

_Alice nods and the nurse gives her a shot in the arm. She tenses quickly making the pain much worse but as soon as the pain came it dissipated._

"_How do you feel Miss Alice?"_

_Alice stares into space, slightly swaying back and forth. It looks like the medication made her loopy and dead, the nurse tapped her slightly, she didn't even feel the touch._

"_Now Alice I am going to draw some blood tel me if you understand"_

_Alice doesn't move or wince when the next needle was shoved into her arm. The nurse checks the blood to make sure it was okay, but of course it wouldn't be for they thought she was crazy and wanted the crazy out of her so the next test was more painful it required a knife and a jar of leaches, she places Alice's arm on the table drawing a line to start the incision, she then picks up the knife and cuts her arm open slowly spilling a lot of blood, she picks up a leach and sticks it on her open wound , the nurse follows the same suit with another 4 leaches, when the procedure was over she left Alice to sit there for hours, when she came back Alice was just coming around , so she needed to work quickly to remove them, the only thing Alice saw was her nurse put a jar down but was quickly distracted by the gash in her arm._

"_Owe... what happened?" Alice asked._

"_Oh honey you fell out of bed and passed out, cutting your arm on the table" She explained, knowing it all was a lie._

_Alice looked at her arm thinking to herself._

_This isn't right, I couldn't of cut my arm on the table the angles are off, what is really going on here? Alice thought to herself._

"_I guess I have been a bit clumsy here, I'm sorry"_

"_No need to apologize, here let me stitch you up, come" The nurse said holding her hand out for Alice._

_She takes her hand and the nurse leads them into a room with only a bed, lamp, and counter, Alice noticed right away that their was a lady cleaning in the corner, the mop was stained in blood._

_What I this place? Alice thought cautiously. Maybe they are the ones hurting me all the time, wait why am I trying to struggling to remember something, it's a man with orange hair! Hatter, why would these people want me to forget Wonderland? Is that my insanity speaking again, oh hell will I ever be better?_

Alice awoke still lying on the cold hard ground in nothing but a little purple dress, she shivered slightly and got up to check her surroundings, nothing has changed besides the brisk, cold air, she walked a bit farther and found the clearing but only to see something she never wanted to see again, the red queens castle. As she walked closer to it, nobody seemed to be residing in the castle.

_Hmm maybe I can find comfort there, just for the night._

Alice slowly moves closer to the abandoned castle, feeling no fear. She hears a noise in the court yard and walks towards it, only to see the hedge hog she met the last time she was here.

"Where is everyone?" Alice asked the animal.

"Gone..."

Did that animal just talk to her? Or was she imaging things again?

"Come with me, well be safer inside" Alice said picking up the frightened animal.

They walk inside again everything is falling off the walls, the furniture was all thrown everywhere, there was glass from the windows scattered on the ground as well, she cut her feet a little through the slippers she had run out of the house in. Alice made a trail of curtains to the exit to where ever she was headed so she wouldn't lose her way.

"How can you talk?" She asked the hedge hog.

"I've always been able too, I was just afraid of the queen"

"What happened here?"

"Just after you left this happened, even the white queen has under go some changes"

Alice stops in her tracks.

"What kind of changes?"

The animal fell silent, leaving Alice to her thoughts.

What changes has the white queen went through, I must go see her in the morning... when ever that is... Alice sighed deeply.

"Where is the throne room?" Alice asked.

The animal jumped out of her arms and scurried down the hallway, showing her the way to the throne room.

"You make a good champion Alice, you care for everything in Wonderland, but when something goes wrong all that caring energy disappears and you become a fierce knight, protecting our land, you are going to fight to save us right Alice?" The hedge hog asked.

"I won't do anything until I speak with the queen"

They make it to the throne room and the animal stops, it looks at Alice with the Cheshire's grin, but then it started to turn into to him, well a sickly, skinny Cheshire cat.

"Chessur what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Welcome back Alice" He grinned at her.

* * *

**Okay so basically the dream if you didn't read it is just her fighting to remember Wonderland and why she even went insane, im going to post another chapter with her in a therapy meeting maybe it will clear somethings up im not sure... ill try to post soon since im off like all week so review? or just enjoy it :) thanks for the support of reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am over my writters block for this story! yay I'm happy, I think writing to much Tarrent/ Alice bugged me a lot and put me in a tight spot so I hope you enjoy I don't have much to say this time besides I hope you enjoy and give me lots of encouraging reviews I love them all! :) thanks**

* * *

Chessur and Alice spend a great while staring at each other.

"Why are you back?" He asked her.

"I didn't have much choice, Tarrent pulled me through glass"

"That crazy Hatter, doing all the wrong things"

"Wronging? I do not believe I understand" Alice said confused.

"You see Hatter does these things because he loves you, risking his life, protecting you, holding you, and being there on a moments notice, Alice you were never suppose to remember us, he couldn't fathom erasing your memory" Chessur pauses for a second. "After he realized what he did to you, went insane himself and in result of that urgency for you, he came back for you"

Alice couldn't speak, she wanted to say something but he was not the person she wanted to speak with.

"What happened to the white queen?" Alice asked changing the subject of herself and her Hatter.

"Ah Mirana, bloody good soul she was..." He cuts him self off.

"What happened to her?"

"Oh nothing, she just has a bit of different mind set now is all"

Alice pulls some drapes down from their hanging position and make-shifts a bed to sleep in, knowing she wouldn't sleep much with Cheshire being here.

"Did the red queen escape?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" He answered.

He wasn't even paying attention! How rude. Alice thought angrily.

"Ah regarding the red queen, haven't heard a thing"

"And Ilosovic Stayn?"Alice asked nervously.

"A poor tragedy that was, killed himself with his own two hands"

Chessur gives a look that made it seem that they're was more to this than he was letting on.

"Goodnight Chessur"

He disappears but Alice knew he was still there she could feel his aura surrounding her, leaving Alice alone to her thoughts, well more to her dreams, she passes out just after he left.

_Alice boarded the ship just after she got back from Wonderland, waving goodbye to her mother and sister._

"_Alice" Lord Ascot said placing a hand on Alice's shoulder._

_She turns around to be polite._

"_Sir... I don't think I should be here"_

"_What ever do you mean?"_

"_I feel uneasy"_

"_We can no stop the ship it is meant to sail in a few moments"_

_Alice grew angry with rage._

"_I need to get off now!" She demanded._

_Alice felt herself grow very warm with anger, she happens to glance down at herself and see's something frightfully nerve racking, her hair wasn't the same old blond hair it has always been, no now it was more of a brown, but turning again very quickly to a dark drown, at this point Lord Ascot was terrified along with the whole crew, at the final stage of her transformation her hair was black._

"_I want off this ship now!" Alice was screaming at this point._

_No one stops her so she jumps off the side of the ship and swims to the dock, only to be waited by two insane asylum members, she tries to run away but they grabbed her by the arms wrapping her in a straight jacket, she looks at her family in sadness but they don't even acknowledge she exists. She cries slightly to herself , but it disappears faster than it came._

"_Come Alice they don't want you, your better off with us will take care of you, we promise" The lady said._

_Alice remains slightly._

"_Your mother sent us, she knew you were broken and dreaming of a children world, we will make you forget"_

"_I won't ever forget Wonderland, I swear on it" Alice spat._

_The nurses walk her away from her family and friends._

_What is wrong with me? I am not broken... or am I? Maybe this place can fix me, but I still don't think I'm broken. Alice pondered._

Alice wakes up not so much from fear or because of the dream, no it was actually Chessur reappearing and touching her nose with his nose.

"Alice wake up" He says in her face.

"Dinah?" Alice asked confused.

"Who the hell is Dinah?" Chessur said.

Alice backs off from his face and realizes who it was.

"Chessur? Your back"

"I've come to take you to Marmoreal, to speak to the queen"

"I am not prepared" Alice said fixing her dress as she sat up.

"Do not worry yourself with detail, she will take good care of you when you arrive"

"You told her I was coming?" Alice said getting mad.

"Alice don't lose your temper, bad things will happen"

_Well now I want to lose it, what has happened to my world I hardly know it anymore. Alice thought._

Alice and the Cheshire cat walk out of the queens castle, of course cutting her feet re-open so she had a blood trail following behind her, Chessur quickly notices it.

"Alice bind your feet your bleeding badly"

As she tied some fabric around her feet, she felt some relief coming from her feet now, they kept walking well she walked he floated.

"Are you hungry?" Chessur asked.

"Not really, thirsty yes" Alice responded.

They walk a bit farther, eventually they came a crossed a stream and Alice drank as much water as she could before they started off again.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Alice asked.

"It's destroying Wonderland faster, every rampage you have gives earthquakes, but I'm afraid that if you have one here you might just split the whole world in two... that's why Tarrent wants to make Wonderland real so when you do throw a fit it won't hurt us"

"That's the reason, because your afraid of dying? Your in my dreams you can't die"

"Actually Alice this time your really here, that is why it looks so unfamiliar to you, you went through the mirror, you didn't bump your head a dream, everything you do here will be very real"

"Then why make Wonderland and my world collide that would cause complications"

"No Alice, I can't really explain how I know this but you better start trusting some one, or it will end you"

The rest of the walk to Marmoreal was quiet and peaceful, which gave Alice plenty of time to figure out something to say or do but nothing again came to mind, the more she ventured into Wonderland the harder she found it to think clearly. As the walked up the paved room she soon saw for herself what the queen has become, the trees were dead, leaving the leaves on the ground, the road was a blackish color, all of Marmoreal had become dark.

"Well this is it, you still want to get council from her?" Chessur asked.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :) I think Chessur is OOC but he is more of her guide like the one in American McGee, but I'm hoping you guys like the disturbing parts, if not tell me and i'll chill on them but I feel it wouldn't American McGee with out them give your opinion! **


	10. Chapter 10

**SO im sorry its so late i got distracted with norman reedus! hes so hot i met him last weekend so i was fan girling all week still am, this chapter has sex in it not very detailed i didn't feel like it im really tired so here you go sorry im being boring lol enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes" Alice said content with decision.

"You may find some thing you do not wish to see"

"Chessur do not make me get angry, I make my own choices, if you do not wish to follow them leave" Alice said temperamental.

"Fine" With that he vanished.

Alice entered the castle by herself, seeing the real destruction of Marmoreal, every picture was covered with a black blanket, the floors were matted in dirt and mud, with other items stuck in the mud, the walls were chipping and breaking off.

"The queen has lost" A man in the corner said over and over again.

Alice ignores the man and continues down the hall, remembering exactly how to get the the queens throne room, the doors open right when she stepped close enough to them. The men manning the doors were dressed in black suits and looked very sickly.

"Good morning Alice" They said gravely.

She nodes her head and walks through the doors. The queen lays on her throne sideways with her hand over her head, she didn't look good either, wearing a black dress tattered terribly, along with her dark make up and nails. Mirana perks up at the sound of pattering on the floor.

"Alice!" She shouts. "My goodness your back" Mirana gets up rushing over to Alice. "Come we must talk, it has been such a long time, tell me how are you?" She said showing a bit more color in her checks.

"I'm in no mood for chatter, what has happened?"

The queen twitched and Alice backs up but Mirana walks up to her grabbing her shoulders and whispers in her ear.

"She's back Alice save us"

The queen goes insane and Alice was ushered out of the room.

"Please excuse the queen she hasn't been herself since the attack"

"What attack?"

"The red queen is back, tried to take revenge on Wonderland, this is the result"

"Where is she now?"

"Last I heard she was in her castle"

Alice nodes her head, disagreeing in her, knowing she wasn't there for she just came from that castle.

"Can I stay here? In my old room" Alice asked.

"I'm afraid there is someone using that particular room, but I'm sure he won't mind sharing with you, after all you love him"

_Hatter was here? How did he know I was coming here? Alice thought to herself._

"I will see myself there thank you, goodbye" Alice said glad to be away from that man, he made her uncomfortable, just like most people in Wonderland do.

Alice walked the long hallways to her balcony room, where she finds her room exactly the same as she left it before she left to fight the jabberwocky. Alice enters the bedroom and finds some clothes, with the label Hatter.

Of course he made me more clothes. Alice thought laughing.

She also finds his jacket lying a crossed the bed, so she picks it up and covers her shoulders with it, wondering where he could be, the room isn't that large. Alice opens the doors to her balcony and leaning over the edge was that man she couldn't figure out if she wanted to see or run from, slowly making it over to him, she wrapped her small arms around his waist knocking the jacket off her shoulders. Hatter turns around happy to see her once again.

"Alice at last" He sighs.

"We need to talk Hatter... about Wonderland..."

"Of course love"

Alice picks up the jacket and walks inside to sit on the couch next to Hatter.

"Why are you not affected by this world?" Alice asked.

The Mad Hatter looks at her funny with a confused look on his face.

"Er... I... Alice I do not know, am I ill?"

"No Hatter, you are completely mad is all... wait! Hatter your completely mad, more than me, no wonder your not affected, the people of Wonderland are normal, happy people, their not use to this craziness, Hatter I think I may have just found a way to save Wonderland, but first we have to fix a few things"

"Alice" He said taking her hands. "I will do what ever you ask of me, just one thing first" He says shyly.

"We are taking your home back"

Hatter nodes at her response.

"Be my Mrs. Hatter" He said quietly.

"Oh Tarrent! YES!" She hugs him hard knocking him back on the pillows of the couch.

Alice kisses him hard on the lips, she pushes her tongue inside his mouth with him granting her entrance, she snakes her hands into his flaming orange hair, entangling her fingers in his curls. Tarrent lifts her up, carrying her bridal style to her bed, he lightly sets her down sitting on the side of the bed, sliding the straps of her dress that he made her, the dress that fit her every curve, the one he could watch her prance around in all day, everyday and still get enjoyment from and now he was removing it from her body which brought him so much more excitement now.

"Alice do you want this?" Hatter asked her.

All she does is nod slightly and Tarrent pulls the dress from her body with one swift movement it was off and she was exposed for him to enjoy, but Alice wasn't satisfied with her being naked and he was still fully dressed, but Tarrent was enjoying caressing her body, kneading at her breast, he leans down to kiss her and that's when she stole her chance to unbutton his shift and shove it off of him.

"My god Hatter your beautiful"

He blushes and smiles on her lips and then his lips find her perky nipples, he starts to suck softly on them while Alice moaned at the feeling of him being on her, in such a provocative way. Alice pulls him on top of her so she could work on his pants, which were quiet easy actually, Hatter kicked them off when she could no longer reach them.

"Alice it will hurt you"

"I'll be fine"

She reaches out for his member and slowly strokes it embarrassed.

"God Alice" Hatter moans.

He moves away from her so he could give Alice the same attention as she just did for him, he slowly rubs her clit making Alice moan ever so slightly, she closed her eyes, arching her back in pleasure, his erection growing quickly.

"Please Hatter" Alice begged.

Tarrent positioned himself at her entrance, slowly sliding himself inside her, she almost screamed at his largeness but he covered hr mouth with a kiss, Tarrent began to move back and forth with in her, the pain subsided after a few minutes and from here on out it was all enjoyment for her and her Hatter.

"Oh yes!" She moaned.

"Alice I must ask one more thing love"

"Anything, just don't stop"

"I need to finish, will you carry my child?"

Alice didn't need a second thought.

"Tarrent yes!" She reached her climax.

He came just after her, knowing she was serious as she called out his real name, collapsing on top of her out of breath. Hatter was happy that she had yes to his proposals and was content enough to fall asleep right there. As he drifted off to sleep Alice placed her hand on his back along with the other in his hair.

"I love you Alice, I really do"

"As do I Hatter"

* * *

**Also i have changed my story so it will not be the ending i thought so hahahhaha :) it wil be good i prommise**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i have finally updated this story! yay so im sorry for the wait i feel bad i just had writters block with my other story so i stopped writing all togther but im back :) i hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

As morning came Alice woke up in the bed alone, wondering were Hatter went but she didn't have to look very far, he was at the table having morning tea, Alice went to join him but then she remembered that if she had tea with him the red queen would know.

"Oh good morning Alice, would you like tea?"

"Um no thank you"

Alice pulled out a chair and sat a crossed from Hatter.

"Mirana said we need to stop the red queen, before she gains to much control" Alice said grabbing a scorn.

"That dark queen she is" Hatter mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Alice said confused.

"Ah?... Er nothing!" Hatter stuttered.

"What is she called?" Alice asked.

"He won't tell you my child" Chessur said.

"What does he mean Hatter?" She asked looking over at him.

Hatter wasn't moving, he was completely still.

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"Just wait" Chessur said smiling.

"At bludy white queen, turnin' oan us when we need 'er most! we noo caa 'er th' mirk queen fur whit she has dain (that bloody white queen, turning on us when we need her most! We now call her the dark queen for what she has done.)"

Hatter shouts in Scottish.

"What is he saying?" Alice asked.

Chessur just shakes his head and Hatter continues his rant.

"Kill th' red queen an' sae uir haem. th' warld will collapse afair th' end...(Kill the Red Queen and save our home. The world will collapse before the end... )" Hatter continued on. "She main be stopped... main be... wonderlain is dyin... aam dyin' alice.. (She must be stopped... must be... Wonderland is dying... im dying Alice)" Hatter finished, walking out of the room.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"Hatter's gift, he can predict the future exactly"

"What did he say?"

"Just that Wonderland is ending is all"

Alice gets up to find Hatter and confront Mirana but mostly to find him. Which she did in his sewing room, his eyes were neon green and his blue and pink eyeshadow had now turned black.

"Hatter..." Alice said.

He didn't even look up at her, he continued to work on hats and such.

"I'm not sure what happened, but it's okay"

"Aam sorry Alice,i jist want tae keep ye safe since th' queens ur workin' together noo...

(I am sorry Alice, I just wanted to keep you safe, since the queens ou working together now)"

"What do mean the queens are together ?"

"The red queen had captured the white one and did something to her when she came back Marmoreal was never the same"

"Where is she now?"

"Lurking in the shadows around her castle"

"We must go and comfort the white queen about this"  
"I'm afraid not, she has to visit her sister" One of the knights said.

"Then that's were we'll go" Alice said making her mind up.

Mirana rides her horse into the garden of Crims to find he sister sitting in the shadows upset about something.

"Stand up Iracebeth this is no time to show weakness"

"Hello sister, did you find Alice?"

"She is with her Hatter of course"

"We must separate them but how?"

The two sisters think a bit to themselves then Mirana remembers about the bandits.

"Hatter and Alice are going to be doing some bandit hunting soon" The white queen, well now dark queen said.

"Are they now? I will have to inform my pets of their arrival" Iracebeth grinned.

"You aren't going to kill..." She started saying as she did so she touched her finger to a plant and looked at her sister. "Her yet?" With that to plant instantly died.

"How did you do that?"

"It's one of my many talents, I can either create or destroy what ever I may choose and I have chosen death for the couple" Mirana said.

"Maybe I added a little to much of worm fat in that bottle, it has expanded your brain evilness to much"

"Hush sister we must go and stop them"

With a worried look on her face Iracebeth and Mirana ride back to Marmoreal to hatch their plan.

"Hatter I think we should leave" Alice said looking over her balcony at the red queen herself.

"What is it?"

"Look" Alice said handing over the looking glass.

Hatter to a closer look and saw the evil queen but what Alice couldn't see was that the white queen had encased herself with a invisible powder so it would look like the Red Queen was invading the castle.

"Run!" Hatter said running back inside the room.

"Hatter calm down please, we need to figure out a way to get out of here"

"Yes of course... Run!" Hatter said grabbing his coat and hat.

Alice stands firmly to the ground while Hatter was hurrying out the door. He stops to notice she wasn't following.

"Come Alice it's not safe here"

"If you rush down their she will see you and cut of your head do you want that?" She asked him. "Follow me"

"Actually my dear follow me, your way is far to difficult" Chessur said.

They look at Chessur confused but end up following him out the door down the long hallway as they heard voices coming up the stairs which almost sounded like the queens so they quicken their pace and headed down a flight of stairs where they ended up was no where near the castle doors but that's not what he had in mind for them at all, no Chessur was leading them to the kitchen and to their surprise, the March Hare was chained up by the stove curled in a ball, with blood dripping off his head.

"Bludy heel. (Bloody hell)" Hatter said.

"Thackery!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice! You wee busum ye are late" March Hare said.

"How did this happen?"  
"The queen" He said with his eyes popping out of his head.

"Did she hurt you?"

"Erm... uh? Yes? Um... No" March Hare tried to think straight. "McTwisp" He said shivering.

Alice back away from him.

McTwisp? How could he do this I thought he was on our side. Alice thought.

"Alice we need to hurry" Chessur said. "Do you remember how to make Pishsalver?"

"I might" She replied. "Get Thackery un-chained while I make this"

As Alice was making the potion to make her shrink, she started to grow angry and that never helped anyone, her hair grew black instantly and the ground started to shake, Hatter turned around to see that and knew she needed to get out of there quickly.

"Alice are you their?" Hatter asked nervous.

"Finish it" Alice said blankly.

Alice walks out of the kitchen.

"Not good" Hatter said scared.

"Goodbye" Chessur said disappearing.

"Thackery hurry up" Hatter said helping him with the potion.

Alice walked down the hallway to the throne room but not before she found the knights armor in her room with the vorpal sword, she then proceeded to kill both of the guards in front of the door to the throne room. Alice could hear whispering coming from behind the doors, so she decided to kick the doors open hurting her foot as she did so and in front of he face was the white queen along with the red queen laughing and plotting together, they looked shocked as ever.

"Oh Alice we were just talking about you" The Red Queen said smiling. "Or was it plotting against you" She giggled.

* * *

**So no this is not the end even tho it seems that way, i would never end a story like this i have way to much to add so enjoy review i hope you do  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**SO i am so sorry i havent updated in a while been distracted with things, and bad bad writters block anyway i hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused.

"We mean to destroy you, and take over Wonderland" Iracebeth said giggling.

"I can't let you do that" Alice said holding out the sword, pointed towards the queens.

"My dear child what are you gonna with that?" The dark queen asked laughing in her face.

Alice pauses and the queens again laugh at her, but then the red queen stands up and gets in Alice's face.

"Gather your friends, start a war, you my dear will not make it to see the destruction of Wonderland, I can promise you this" She said making Alice furious.

Just then Hatter barges in.

"Alice?!" He shouts scared.

She turns around to see him standing their.

"Hatter!?" Alice shouts.

Her hair slowly changes back to blond and as she goes to turn around Iracebeth pulls out a knife and stabs Alice in the stomach.

"Alice!" Hatter shouts.

Mirana laughs and moves in to stand next to her sister, she picks up the vorpal sword and sets it on Alice's shoulder ready to swing.

At that exact moment Hatter ran to her side and flashed a white light from his hand they were gone.

"NNNOOO!" Mirana and Iracebeth screeched in anger, lunging towards Alice and her rescuer.

Hatter and Alice land hard in the ground, Alice falls out of Hatters arms, bleeding heavily now, Hatter gets up and runs to her side.

"Alice!" Hatter shouts. "Come, we must hurry"

"Hatter" Alice said weakly. "I can't"

He scoops her up in his arms again and carries her to his small home that they stayed in once before.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll protect you, I promise"

Hatter carries her into the bed and removes her dress to analyze her wound which was now puffing up pretty badly and infecting her whole body.

"Dear Alice, your a mess" Hatter said shaking his head.

"What did you do Tarrent?" Cheshire asked him.

"Bloody big head" Tarrent spat.

Hatter examined the wound carefully before using any thing to clean it.

"You know you can't heal her" Cheshire said moving in closer.

"I would rather you keep your distance" Hatter said quiet. "Cat!" He spat again.

Chessur floated backwards and Tarrent placed a hand on her wounded side, Alice flinched, wincing at the pain.

"Alice, dear please no moving now" Hatter said caressing her head.

He again puts his hand on her now bleeding wound and lets the white light come from his hand.

"_Their you are Alice" The nurse said._

"_Being outside again is quite lovely" Alice remarked._

"_Yes it is a very nice day out" _

_The doctor appears behind the wheelchair._

"_Alice we need you in the barber shop"_

"_Please push me and I will gladly join you"_

_The doctor pushes Alice into the barber shop._

"_Good morning Alice, I'm glad to see your hair is finally long enough again"_

"_Yes, I do like my hair, but if it's for sick people I will share"_

"_We do love kindness"_

_The razor starts up and starts buzzing her hair off, Alice closes her eyes, but opens them again, to realize that something was wrong._

"_Get off of me!" She shrieks._

"_Nurse!" The barber shouts struggling with Alice._

_Three nurses guarding the exits rush over to them, one holding a giant needle, she sticks it into Alice's arm and she goes numb._

_Moments after her haircut..._

"_How are you feeling my dear?"_

"_Fine, thank you, I would like to go to my room please"_

"_As you wish"_

"Aaahhhh!" Alice screams, waking up from her dead sleep, hair black as coal, drenched in sweat.

Alice looks around her only to see Hatter on the ground next to the bed with blood dripping from his hand held against his stomach.

_You didn't Hatter... Alice thinks to her self._

Things came back to her slowly as she cried next to him, wondering what she could do.

Chessur appears next to her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Chessur, what am I going to do?" She asked thru tears.

"Give him a few days, he'll be fine"

"What?" She said confused.

Nothing was said back, all Chessur did was float around the house for the next few days, as Alice took care of her Hatter, hoping he would wake up soon.

Every morning she would dress his wound, rather her wound, in new bandages and change his shirt if it ever got bloody, she even put a little bell next to him just in case he ever woke up, which he never did, not until about the fourth day when Alice was laying down in bed trying to fall asleep and the bell rings ever so slightly.

"Hatter?" She whispers.

Hatter groans and Alice grabs his hand.

"It's okay Tarrent, I'm right here"

"Alice..." He trails off, back into his deep sleep.

Alice woke up the next morning to find he was no longer on the floor but sitting at the edge of the bed, looking out the window.

"Tarrent?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?" He said not taking his eyes from the window.

"Are you okay?"

"No Alice I am far from okay, I am completely mad"

"No" Alice laughed a bit. "I meant how is your wound"

"It is healed, thank you"

"Wait it's gone?"

"Yes"

Alice leans towards Hatter unbuttoning his shirt and removes his bandages.

"It is gone!" Alice exclaims.

"See Alice, here in Wonderland nothing is what it seems, I may just be a Hatter, but I have something special about me, when you first came to Wonderland as a little girl I felt the need to protect you as you kept coming back that need was becoming worse, so I vowed to protect you anyway I could, and I gained a gift"

"What does it do?"

"Anytime you are in trouble I just hold me hand out and a white light illuminates and you are safe, that is why I cover my palms with ribbons and things"

"But now I feel the need to protect you" Alice said hugging Hatter.

"That is not your duty my dear Alice, but now time for tea!"


End file.
